


Poison

by clarissa_writes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissa_writes/pseuds/clarissa_writes
Summary: In which you were exposed to an aphrodisiac scent and the only ones who could help you were the two super soldiers you were in love with.In other words:Sex pollen.You were hit with sex pollen.





	Poison

Fuck.

Fuck.

_Fuck._

You groaned as another wave of pain shot between your legs. The burning ache you felt to relieve the pain nearly drove you mad as you rushed down the control room in the Quinjet. You growled to yourself, yanking your ear piece off and leaving it to the floor just in time to hear Steve asking if everyone was going back to the quinjet. Tugging at the offending latex catsuit you had on, you unzipped the front and breathed out a relieved sigh at your breasts spilling out of their constraints. The lacy black bra you had on put into show as you pulled at the sleeves with a grunt.

You were just so hot.

You needed to get this shit off.

_Strip. Strip. Strip. Strip._

You were so distracted in stripping that you don't notice the two super soldiers stepping in, talking to HQ in their ear pieces only to fall into a stop when they caught sight of you. 

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Steve felt frozen in their spots because there, standing right in front of them, was you half naked and flushed with heat.

Steve felt his mouth go dry, instinctively swallowing as his eyes followed the curve of your breasts filling the cups of your bra. Your hair messily pulled out of their original styled bun with your lips parted, taking breathy gulps of air in. The rise and fall of your chest was almost tantalizing. As if you were _teasing_ him _._  Enticing him to give into his carnal desires and bend you over the control panel to have his way with you. Fuck. He felt his cock twitch with interest, his body going into flames when your hands suddenly moved to cup your full breasts. Bucky was in a similar boat, eyes unable to tear from the scene laid in front of him.

Fucking hell, this was his fantasy come into life.

Was he not dreaming?

  
Did he get a whiff of that shit Hydra used to cause hallucinations?

He took a wary glance at Steve to find that he too, was entranced by you.

The two knew of the other's feelings for you, and while he also came clean they both decided not to pursue anything more than a friendship for all of your sakes. After all, it's not like they could _share_ you. But now, standing here as you moan into the air, _caressing_ yourself as his hands twitched to help you out, he was in a stump.

"Fuck."  


You moaned, hands beginning to trail down your stomach and into the waist area of your suit. Bucky felt himself harden, the front of his tactical pants growing tight with his growing need to bury himself within you. To feel the tight, slick, wet heat of your cunt clamping down on his cock. To feel the delicious drag of his length pushing in and out of you. Another moan rips out of you, your hands busying themselves with one squeezing your breast and the other cupping your sex.

It was then that the men knew they had to stop you, otherwise they'd be stupidly watching you please yourself in front of them. And God knew how bad that idea would be.

"Doll? What are you- what are you doin?"  


Bucky was the first to break the silence and you shift to look at them just when another wave -much stronger than the last- hits you. You groaned out loud, barely able to keep yourself from sinking to the floor as filthy thoughts filled your mind. Like how easy it would be to take off his suit, how it would feel to run your hands down his chest as you rubbed your ass against Steve's cock. Fuck, you could see yourself caught in the middle, begging for more before taking Bucky's length in your mouth and pressing harder against Steve. Or would you take Steve's cock first? Let him fuck into your mouth with his hands in your hair. Hear him call you dirty and praise your wet mouth for taking him so well. Would Bucky bite you? You longed to feel him wrap that metal hand around your throat-

You bit on your lip, swallowing down your pleas for them to take you and forced the last drops of dignity you have left in you to tell them what happened.

"G-got in the wrong room."

You panted,

"They had a breeding- _fuck_ \- chamber there. Aphrodisiacs everywhere."

You gasped out, panting as your eyes fell to Bucky's tactical belt. His thick thighs seducing you to take a seat and shamelessly ride that thigh of his.

It would so easy. So easy to unbuckle it and hold him in your hand. Pumping your fist up and down-

"Shit, Doll, you gotta keep your head cool. This ain't you, its the drug sweetheart."

Bucky's voice got tight and frantic and for a second you weren't sure why until you realized how close he was all of a sudden. You were in his space, hands reaching forward to grab hold of him when Bucky moved back to put space between you two. Steve was quickly by his side, knowing exactly where this was going.

"(Y/N)"

Steve starts, sounding very much like someone trying to calm a tiger. And maybe you were. With how predatory you felt, maybe you were a tigress ready to pounce. 

"Sweetheart, you need to think clearly. The drugs are gettin' to you. We're going back now. You just need to hold on for a bit more."

Logically, you knew Steve was right. You could get back to the Tower in fifteen minutes flat and have Banner take a look at you and quickly help get it out of your system. But right now? You didn't want that. You wanted them. You wanted them _now_. And there was nothing that would get in the way of that.

"Please Buck."

Your weak plea startles Bucky.

"C'mon, I need you."  


You eliminate the space between you two before Bucky can react. Your hands run up his chest and you feel the heavy breaths he's taking, the tenseness of his muscles as he holds back from grabbing you.

"Need your cock."

You lick your lips,

"Give it to me, Daddy."  


The groan that rips out of Bucky is almost pathetic. HIs eyes shut an the gives into the desire to hold you. His hands rest at your hips, gloved fingers digging into your flesh as you lean into him to nip at his neck.

"Fuck, Doll-"

"Want it so bad. Been wanting it for months. Wanting you two."

Hands tug at his suit, unbuckling the straps and yanking it off. You were so focused on ridding him of his clothes you don't notice the two men look at each other with those three words lingering in the air.

_Wanting you two._

"You wanted us, sweetheart?"

Steve can't hide the surprise in his tone. This was surreal. Did you really just admit to wanting him? To wanting Bucky? To wanting them both?  


" _Want_ you both. Back then, right now. Want you both buried inside me. Love you s'much"  


You admit, yours words spilling out without an ounce of restraint and your brain isn't fully comprehending the things you're admitting. All you knew was that you needed them. You needed their touch, their kisses, bites- anything.

Bucky's throat bobs and his hands begin to move. All prior attempts to keep himself behaved thrown out the window. It seems Steve felt the same because you feel him press up against your back. The evident arousal digging into your ass. You gasp out, grinding harder against him. Fuck. You wondered if he felt how wet you were. If he could feel your slick running down your thighs. God, you felt so needy. You needed their cocks and you needed it so bad.

 _"Please, please, please_ -"

You chant, breathing Buck's scent in as you buried your face in his neck. Steve guides your hips, slowly thrusting against your little rocks and his groan ignites the fire in your belly. Bucky suddenly moves his hands up for breasts, cupping them in his hold before curling his fingers around the bra and yanks if off. You squeaked at the suddenness, about to blink up at Bucky in shock but his attention is solely on your breasts. Bucky moans out loud, his thumbs swirling the hardened bud under them and looks up at Steve,

"Fuckin hell, Steve. These tits are so pretty."

He dips his head down your chest, taking in your nipple to suck and tease. He rolls it with his tongue, the wetness and warmth of the muscles driving your head back as you shut your eyes at the bliss.

"She's so wet, Buck."

You don't even realize that Steve had torn your suit apart until it was on the ground forgotten. Your panties moved to the side for Steve's thick digits to slide along your slick folds. He bites his lip, eyes trained at the sight of your dripping pussy. His cock was hard rock, his brain only processing the need to fuck into you. To slide himself in your heat and lose all sense of control.

"You soaking for us, darlin'?"

You nod at Bucky's question.

"Want your cocks so much. Need it, baby. Need you to fuck me good."

Both Steve and Bucky moan at your words, and to your surprise, Bucky slides you off of him until you're at eye level with his crotch.

"Such a dirty mouth. Will you be good for Daddy?"  


His hands move to his belt buckle and you nod at him. You know what he wants and you know you want it just as much. Without saying another word, you open your mouth, eyes glued to his cock when he sides his pants and boxers down to his ankles. His flesh hand wraps around himself, stroking his shaft a few times before pressing the tip of his cock at your lip. He swipes the bead of pre-cum across your bottom lip, smiling at your desperate little moan.

"Gotta feed my dirty girl, don't I?"

 He doesn't wait for a reply before he's sinking into your mouth. Bucky freezes up with a moan, head thrown back and eyes shut at the bliss he's feeling. You open your mouth wide enough to accommodate him, the tangy taste of Bucky on your tongue. He doesn't move for a second, trying to give you time to get used to his size but when he feels you relax and swirl your tongue around him, he starts to fuck into your throat. The lewd sound pf his groans, grunts, little "fucks" and "shit that feels so good" gets you even hotter. You moan around his cock, loving how Bucky slides his hands into your hair and thrusts into your mouth with wild abandon. You hear yourself gag and somehow that gets the two men even wilder.

"Her mouth is heaven, Steve."  
  


Bucky thrusts into you harder. Steve can only chuckle when he feels a gush of slick coat his fingers.

"I think she gets off with dirty talk. Such a little whore. So desperate for our cock."

Your cunt squeezes around nothing, the filth that spews from Steve's mouth turning you on. 

"Want my cock baby? Want me to fuck this tight little pussy?"

Steve rubs his cock against your pussy, thrusting up and down your folds tenderly until he's rubbing your clit. You move your hips to meet him, loving the friction. 

"Need you to answer, Doll. Otherwise Steve's not gonna know what you want."

 Bucky, in contrast to what he said, pushes his cock harder into your mouth until he reach the back your throat. These fuckers were teasing you. They were playing you and you couldnt wait for more. You pull away from Buck's cock, a string of saliva attaching your lips to his cock. Your hands wraps around him, pumping him languidly as you turn to look at Steve's blue eyes,

"Fuck me, Steve. Give it to me. Cum inside me, Captain."

Steve's eyes darkened. A look of utter ferocity flashes by those blues. Then his hand is on his cock, guiding himself into your pussy.

 


End file.
